


Favorites

by VaultHuntress



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton X Reader - Freeform, Clint x reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye X Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, marvel imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N: Your Name<br/>Y/E/C: Your Eye Color<br/>Warnings: annoying amounts of fluff?<br/>Notes: Clint is chatty but he doesn’t wanna talk about FWB. He wants to talk about the reader and how pretty she is and he’s being gross and romantic so here you go, kiddos. I hope you like it! ((guys Clint needs more love, he’s precious))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/E/C: Your Eye Color  
> Warnings: annoying amounts of fluff?  
> Notes: Clint is chatty but he doesn’t wanna talk about FWB. He wants to talk about the reader and how pretty she is and he’s being gross and romantic so here you go, kiddos. I hope you like it! ((guys Clint needs more love, he’s precious))

His hands. If asked what one of her favorite features of his were, it was his hands. They were big, and warm. Rough from years of work; yet soft and loving. They way he’d moved them with conversation. Watching his hands move was hypnotic. Of course, it helped that his hands were attached to strong arms. She’d get lost admiring his biceps, and before she knew it, her gaze would move to his mouth.   
Almost always smiling. He’d catch her stare and his lips would upturn into a smirk. He’d ask “See something you like, Babe?” and with that single question, she’d capture his lips, his hands caught in her grasp. Before she moved them to his hair.   
Then they’d break apart for air, and their eyes would meet. God, his eyes. That bright blue. His eyes were so expressive. Given his profession, you’d think he’d be better at hiding his emotions sometimes. But no, when he looked at her, she could see every emotion in them. Love, happiness, contentment. He’d mouth ‘I love you’ to her, and she’d sign it back to him. Then she’d fall into his arms. Because that’s where her home was; right there in his arms. 

Her smile. That was what he loved most about her. Even when she had a bad day, as soon as her eyes met his, her face would light up and she’d give him a smile that he swore could cure cancer.   
And her eyes. They were gorgeous. Her eyes were the most perfect shade of Y/E/C. The first time he met her, he swore he drowned in them. Her smile and her eyes. Seeing that combination on a rough day, or after a particularly hard mission melted all his troubles away.   
He loved the little blush she’d get when he caught her checking him out before her mouth attacked his with all the love and passion she had in her body. What she didn’t realize was exactly how often he checked her out in return. But given his profession, he’d be surprised if she did catch him; if she did, he was losing his touch. Though if he was honest, he did check her out enough when she would notice. She’d smirk and send him a wink.   
Her laugh truly warmed his heart. Before her, unless he was on a mission where he needed his ears, he didn’t really care about having his hearing aids or not. He’d take the time to read lips or just not really care about what people were saying. But after she entered his life, he took extra care to never forget them. He wasn’t sure heaven was real, but if it did, he was sure that her laugh was better than angels singing. 

She loved watching Clint work. Sometimes, she would accompany him to the Avenger’s training facility just to watch him practice with his arrows. And watching him spar with Natasha was always fun. She’d sit off to the sides, sometimes chatting with Wanda or Pietro, pure love and admiration in her eyes.   
On his days off, Clint’s favorite activities were anything so long as they were with Y/N. When they both had days off, sometimes they’d just stay in bed, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Some days they’d go out on long walks. Clint liked to borrow Tony’s helicopter rare days and fly them out somewhere. She’d always give a sort of scared laughter at his terrible landing, and he’d roll his eyes because “Come on, I’m not that bad at flying!” and she’d remind him “Babe, it’s not the flying you’re bad at. It’s the landing.” He’d roll his eyes and they would be off on their adventure. Other days off were spent in the kitchen. She’d teach him some of her favorite cookie and cake recipes, and he’d teach her some of his favorite chicken and pasta recipes. They usually got distracted and threw some ingredients at each other; which turned into Clint tickling her. Which turned into her gasping for air between laughs. Which then usually turned into them ending up making out on the counter, or floor. Rarely making it into the bedroom.   
Their favorite days off were spent exploring the city. New York was always buzzing with some new activity. One time, they found a tiny festival in the park. Another time they found a street artist decorating the sidewalks. Then there was the day they spent at Coney Island. Clint won every prize at the dart game and they spent their next day off giving all the prizes he’d won to kids at the hospital. She only kept the purple teddy bear, saying it reminded her of him.   
Her favorite adventure to go on, however was today. He had brought her to his farm for the month. As a teacher, she had the summer off now. And he took some vacation time just to spend with her. They’d been at the farm for a week and half, and tonight they were outside, enjoying the stars and a bonfire. As they sat cuddled close, sitting on a blanket, she felt him kiss the top of her head. “Hey babe?”  
“Hm?” she acknowledged with a slight nod, eyes still on the fire.   
“Wanna get married?” she heard the smile in his voice and smiled herself, not looking away from the fire as she smiled as well.   
“Yeah, okay,” she nodded.   
“Babe?”   
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Clint,” she replied, finally turning around to meet his lips. When she pulled away, he kissed her once more on her forehead before holding up the little black box. She smiled and watched as he opened it to reveal the ring. And opal, as unique and they were. As he slipped it on her finger, she smiled. Life with Clint was an adventure, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
